


drop a bouquet

by moonwalker116 (mikararinna)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Co-workers, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, florist!won, mentions of kiho, other characters briefly there, wedding planner!min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/moonwalker116
Summary: Without fail, Minhyuk would show up to his little flower shop. Whether in a few months time or a few weeks time. And every time, Minhyuk would bring in new adventures for Hyungwon to challenge. This time, no less.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	drop a bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> hi <3

Hyungwon inhaled deeply, the scent of fresh flowers inside the shop flooding his senses. It was probably one of the few things Hyungwon liked about being a florist. To be able to see, to touch and to smell the fresh scent of daisies or lavenders so early in the morning. He certainly didn't regret forgoing his law degree and opening up a flower shop.

He entered the shop, doing the usual routines of checking the flowers and opening up the shop. Days are usually slow in Hyungwon's little flower shop. Sometimes there were elderly ladies in the morning buying peonies for their homes; sometimes a frantic young male crashed in for a bouquet of roses in the afternoon; and very rarely — the one type of customer Hyungwon's heart ached to see — were those dressed in all black looking for white lilies for their lost ones.

There were a lot of customers coming into Sweetheart Flowers, faces varied most of the times. The regulars, Hyungwon tried to remember them as much but they usually didn't come more than a handful of times. Usually gone by the time a new season rolled around, finding a new purpose than the flowers Hyungwon could provide.

Though one came more often than not. Sometimes they came every few months, sometimes every few weeks. But despite how long it had been, he would still come, whether as a friend or as a client, he would show up. And today he did.

Hyungwon raised his head from attending the flowers as he heard the bell chiming, signalling the entrance of a customer.

"A moment please! I'll attend to you soon," he called out as he finished up what needed to be done. Hyungwon stood up, patting away the dirt on his apron, making sure he was presentable to serve a customer.

He went towards the counter where he saw the customer busying himself with looking at the sunflowers he had brought out earlier. Hyungwon frowned, recognizing the figure of the customer anywhere but lost the chance to voice it out when the customer spoke.

"The sunflowers are pretty. Maybe I should buy a few stalks, would brighten up my dull apartment," the male customer turned around, grinning at Hyungwon.

Hyungwon returned it with a smile of his own. "Minhyuk, it's nice to see you again,"

"Is it?" Minhyuk joked. "Seeing me would only bring more disaster to you seeing I'm disrupting the peace of this flower shop with my upcoming request,"

"You bring in business for me, I couldn't say I hate the flow in of cash."

Minhyuk laughed. "I guess you're right. How are you doing, Hyungwon?"

"Same, old." Hyungwon replied. "And you?"

"Just finish discussing some plans with a client. They wanted a floral wedding,"

" _Really_ now?" Hyungwon asked, adding a flair to his voice.

"Yeah," Minhyuk said, rolling his eyes. "Wants a garden venue, fresh flowers in the aisle, a fresh bouquet too, if I recall,"

Hyungwon snickered. He liked this part of the job. When Minhyuk came into his shop, asking for the flowers his customers had specified for their wedding. Going on with the dialogues about how exactly the customers wanted it. Because Minhyuk, as a wedding planner, visualizes the wedding reception while Hyungwon, the assigned florist, added freshness to the venue. It was how things went on between them, it was their dynamic. The friendship was definitely a bonus.

"Any specific request of flowers?" Hyungwon asked, already pulling out his journal and pen.

"Something fresh, popping — maybe poppies would be cute? Colour, um, the theme is coral red so maybe that's something to work on and- oh! groom requested for baby's breath,"

Hyungwon scrunched up his nose. "Baby's breath? Why is everyone obsessed with that flower?"

"It's the Instagram-worth. All those aesthetic and what-not," Minhyuk shrugged him off, his eyes wandered around the shop. "As for venue decorations, I'll send you the pictures of the venue and you can decide it on your own. You have the kind of eyes for these things and- wait, are those flower crowns?"

Hyungwon stopped writing to lift his head and looked at where Minhyuk was pointing at. The flower crowns he had made yesterday out of boredom laid there, unfinished and flowers slowly wilting.

"Oh yeah, I was bored yesterday so," he replied. He watched as Minhyuk picked one up to examine.

"Are these fresh flowers?"

"Yeah, they're about to wilt though,"

"These are so pretty,"

"It's just flower crowns, Minhyuk."

"But it's beautiful!" Minhyuk exclaimed, placing it on top of his head. "These are amazing,"

"Flower crowns are common among the market,"

"But not fresh flower crowns, right?" Minhyuk said. "I'm sure these were hard to make."

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders. "Not really? A lot of people knows how to make them."

"Yeah but most people only glued fake flowers on a headband. These are, these are woven through. It's so sophisticated and cute," Minhyuk explained.

"Stop messing around in my shop, we still have an order being discussed," Hyungwon said, directing him away from distraction and Minhyuk quickly placed the crown where he had found it.

"Right, it's just simple things, a few things. I think you need to see the venue before we decide on anything else," Minhyuk told him. "I think we can schedule a day to go together and-"

"Don't you have other clients to deal with? And other things for the wedding needing to attend to? How would you have time to fit this into your schedule?"

Minhyuk scoffed at him. "I'm a _wedding planner_ , Hyungwon. I basically plan things, it's in the career name. I can fit this in the schedule. And besides, I also need to check the venue, so you can tag along with me."

Hyungwon sighed. "If you insist,"

"Well, I have to if you're going to be the wedding florist of the century,"

"Of the century? You're flattering me," Hyungwon snorted.

"Are you free this Thursday? Tell one of your flower boys to come in in the morning. I'll pick you up to check the venue in the morning and we can come back here in the afternoon,"

"Stop calling my part-timers flower boys, Minhyuk. But I think Yeosang is already coming in in the morning," Hyungwon said, rubbing his temple. "And you can't drive. What do you mean by 'pick me up'?"

"Pick you up so you can drive us to the venue, of course!" Minhyuk replied, grinning at him. "And maybe if this flower shop didn't have literal ethereal beings as their employees, I won't call them flower boys,"

Hyungwon hummed. "Gotta keep the aesthetic of the shop with the flowers and the boys I guess,"

Minhyuk chuckled. "Whatever you say, owner. I gotta go, see you Thursday then. It's a date!"

"It's planning a wedding," Hyungwon fired back.

"Then better get that thrown bouquet at reception," Minhyuk laughed heartily, before his figure slipped through the front door and the bell chimed weakly with his departure.

"Aren't you a bit late, Minhyuk?" Hyungwon asked him as the other stumbled towards the front door of Sweetheart Flowers, a sheepish look on his face. 

Minhyuk chuckled weakly. "Sorry, overslept. Had a long day yesterday," 

Hyungwon frowned worriedly. "Are you sure you're okay for the day?" 

"It's fine, it's fine. Let's get this over with so I can focus on other details for the reception," Minhyuk shrugged off. 

Hyungwon nodded his head hesitantly before they headed to the back of the shop where Hyungwon had parked his car. They entered the car, not much being exchanged between them as Hyungwon started up the engine and drove away. It had always been like this between them. Comfortable silence and the occasional small talk as they headed towards the venue. 

Meeting Minhyuk was mostly pure coincidence in both of their parts. It happened some time a few years ago, maybe around five years now; when Hyungwon was still testing the waters with his new business and Minhyuk steadily bringing up his name as a wedding planner hot in the market. They had bumped into each other — Minhyuk with fresh, hot tears leaking his eyes and Hyungwon having a little too much to drink for him to ask Minhyuk what's wrong in a jazz bar downtown. 

Minhyuk was talkative even then — drunk from too much margaritas as he spilled to Hyungwon, a mere stranger about what he was going through. A bride and groom asking for an extravagant wedding with fresh centerpieces and red carpet showered with roses. He had problems trying to get in touch with florists that catered to the tastes of the newlyweds. Everyone shying away at the mention of flowers for weddings. It was his first task planning an outdoor wedding too, and Minhyuk was trying his best not to disappoint his client.

Hyungwon listened carefully, never even inserting the fact that he was a florist and this was a good boost for his business. 

But he didn't have to, eventually, when Minhyuk had sobered up and asked him what he did for a living. 

"We have been talking for an hour and you never told me you were a florist!?" Minhyuk had exclaimed at him, gaining attention from everyone from the bar. 

They exchanged business cards with Minhyuk promising that he would call Hyungwon in the morning to discuss further details. He told Hyungwon it was a great deal, an opportunity to expand his business maybe. But he also reassured Hyungwon that he could back out if this was out of his comfort zone. 

Surprisingly, for someone who just started a flower arrangement business, Hyungwon didn't refuse. 

Minhyuk did call him that next morning and they went through the details. They went to the venue, decided what would be nice where and if everything was in Hyungwon's ability. Minhyuk had merely visualize what it would looked like, but Hyungwon, he was the one who brought life to it. It was what Minhyuk told him the morning of the wedding reception. He had let Hyungwon personally handpicked the flowers for the venue, and it was the perfect addition to the already stunning setting. 

The newlyweds loved it. Hyungwon didn't know what their reaction was as he wasn't present to see but Minhyuk told him in detail through a phone call, all giddy and excited. The next morning, Hyungwon was a lot richer than he remembered to be after starting the business, but it was good money and he guessed the newlyweds had been generous with the payment. 

Minhyuk never stopped dropping by the shop occasionally since then. Whether it was for business or for something else, he was always present. He seeked for Hyungwon when it came to flower arrangements for a wedding. Hyungwon didn't mind though. In a way, they were business partners now and he enjoyed decorating venues for a stranger's big day. So he guessed it was a win-win situation for them. 

"We're here, I think? Is this the place?" Hyungwon asked, pulling over and looking at Minhyuk on the passenger seat. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, this is it," Minhyuk mumbled after rubbing his eyes and squinting at the venue before them. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem really out of it," Hyungwon said, concerned. 

"'M fine, I'm fine. Just a little sleepy. Come on let's go and get this done with," Minhyuk told him as he exited the car, Hyungwon following suit. 

They did a little walkthrough of the place. Minhyuk showed Hyungwon how the place would be set-up and where the flower decorations should be place. The florist merely followed him, nodding his head and taking pictures when he deemed necessary so he could plan the flower arrangements better. He watched as Minhyuk interacted with the venue manager, discussing further details about the set-up. 

As everything started to settle down, they stood at the side and stared at the venue, visualising the details. 

"You think you can plan out the arrangements?" Minhyuk asked him from the side. 

"It's in two weeks right? I can manage. You gave me a deadline shorter than that before," Hyungwon replied. 

Minhyuk chuckled. "I did, didn't I? But you did amazing on your work," He said, a small smile taking on his lips. "It's nice being the one who plans such a big thing like a wedding. But every time I watch the wedding unfolds, I become sad,"

"Why?" Hyungwon asked, looking at him. 

"It's selfish to think about, but I'm jealous to see someone finding their happily ever after with someone and celebrating it with a wedding. I've been doing this for years now and instead of being excited for other's happily ever after, I feel like I'm becoming more detached from my own." 

"You know, it's not bad that you don't feel excited for someone else's wedding. I mean, it's technically _their_ big day, not yours." Hyungwon pointed out, earning a laugh from Minhyuk. "And it's not like you're doing something mean to them. You're helping them prepare for their wedding. I think if you're being selfish, you would ruin their reception maybe even quit being a wedding planner," 

"I guess you do have a point there,"

"You're not detaching yourself from your happily ever after. You're just, maybe, stepping out a little bit to let others have a taste of theirs." 

"I wish I stopped stepping out for a while. I want to have a taste of my own," 

"I'm sure your partner would understand that if you told them. You love them, but you also love your job and you're not choosing, just prioritising one a bit more than another," 

"Partner?" Minhyuk scoffed. "I don't have one," 

Hyungwon looked at him surprised. "You don't have one," 

"No," Minhyuk chuckled. "I haven't dated since like, forever. Did you really think I was dating someone?" 

"Well, you do look the part," Hyungwon explained. 

"What part?" 

"The taken and unavailable part," 

Minhyuk giggled. "No silly. I'm not dating anyone. Or dating, for that matter." 

"Why though? I mean, you don't come across me as someone who's single," Hyungwon said. 

"I haven't really found someone I like." Minhyuk answered, looking at Hyungwon. "And if I did, I never had the guts to tell him," 

"Huh, that sucks," 

He laughed. "Yeah, that sure sucks." Minhyuk said. "Come on, I think we're done here. Let's get back before your part-timers cut off your peonies or something," 

"Thank you for driving me to the venue," Minhyuk said as Hyungwon parked the car and they exited it. "I know it must sucks to have a semi-business partner coming in every once in a while to give you a headache with his orders and even making you drive him to the venue because he can't." 

"It's fine, Minhyuk." Hyungwon said. 

"Well, I still feel bad for it. I shouldn't trouble you so much like this," 

"The only thing you're troubling me with is worry. Are you sure you're okay to head to your office on your own? You were dozing off in the car. I should have drop you off first instead." 

"It's fine. I don't want you to make a U-turn just to drop me off." Minhyuk shrugged him off. 

"It's not that far of a drop off," Hyungwon argued. 

Minhyuk shook his head, stepping closer to Hyungwon. "It's fine. I'll just, call in an Uber or something. It's not a hassle." 

Hyungwon sighed in defeat and Minhyuk grinned brightly before him. 

"Thank you, again, for today." 

"It's part of my job, I guess." 

"Being my driver isn't really part of your job, Hyungwon. But I'm grateful that you still help me out despite everything." 

"I get paid. So I think we both won something," Hyungwon replied, in which Minhyuk breathed out a short laugh. "See you in two weeks, then?" 

"I guess." Minhyuk mumbled. 

"Take care, don't overwork yourself. Don't want to see you fainting at the reception." 

"I'll try. You take care as well," Minhyuk said. They stayed like that for a moment longer, neither moving an inch. "And, um, Hyungwon-" 

"Hyungwon hyung, I was wondering when you'll come in because a customer is asking for their order and- oh," 

They both jumped apart from each other, startled by the sudden opening of the back door and the voice of one of Hyungwon's part-timers. They blinked at each other before Hyungwon turned to look at his worker. 

"Oh, um sorry to disturb your, um," the male worker gestured vaguely. "Whatever that was," 

"Eunwoo, is the customer asking for his bouquet of daffodils and lillies?" Hyungwon cut off instead. 

"Huh? Oh yeah, said he made an order yesterday?" Eunwoo explained. 

"It's in the backroom, in the refrigerator on the second shelf. Price is on the tag. And what are you doing here now anyways? Isn't your shift later in the afternoon?" Hyungwon asked. 

"It _is_ later in the afternoon hyung. You drove in at around 2 earlier and you have been standing there for like 15 minutes now," 

Hyungwon blinked. "I- ok yeah. Give that customer his order, I'll come in later," 

"Okay! Sorry for interrupting," Eunwoo shout out, closing the back door behind him as he went back in. 

"Sorry, about him," Hyungwon chuckled humorlessly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What were you going to say just now?" 

"Huh? Oh, oh nothing at all. Just wanted to say thanks again, and take care. And maybe have fun at work," Minhyuk mumbled out. 

"I- um, okay. See you- see you soon then?" 

"See you," Minhyuk replied, lips in a tight smile as he walked away and Hyungwon watched over his shrinking back. 

"Sorry for ruining your date, Hyungwon hyung," 

"Eunwoo, for the final time since you first say this a few days ago, it was _not_ a date," Hyungwon clarified. 

"Is he in denial again?" Yeosang asked, locking eyes with Eunwoo as he swept the floor. 

"He's in denial all right," Eunwoo answered. 

Hyungwon sighed, putting down the flower he was trimming. "I am not in denial. I am not dating Minhyuk. That day Eunwoo saw me, we weren't doing anything. We just got back from checking a venue. And again, Minhyuk and I are not dating," 

"Hyung, I don't know why you keep insisting you're not dating him. But okay, maybe you're not dating him but you at least like him right? As more than a friend?" Eunwoo asked him. 

"No Eunwoo, we're just business partners." 

"Bullshit," Yeosang called out and Hyungwon sighed. "I've only known Minhyuk hyung for like a year but you guys are definitely more than that. That first time I met him, he wasn't even here for business. He just came in to drag you out to the new burger place opening downtown." 

"Okay, friends at most," 

"He looks at you with heart eyes!" 

"He wants to kiss you!" 

"You _want_ to kiss him!" 

"Alright. That's it. Stop it you two," Hyungwon sighed out, his face a flushed red. "There's nothing going on between Minhyuk and I."

"Sure wish there was," Yeosang mumbled under his breath. 

Hyungwon glared at him. "He's not interested at me like that," 

"We literally told you he looks at you with heart eyes," Eunwoo retorted. 

"And he wants to kiss you!" Yeosang exclaimed. 

"Because it's what _you_ guys think when you see him and me together. But it's not what he actually wants to do with me or is even doing to me." Hyungwon replied. 

"But do you want him to do that to you?" Eunwoo questioned. 

Hyungwon hummed, tapping a finger against the counter. He picked up the flower he was trimming as he shied away from the two of them. "A kiss from him would be nice, I guess."

The two of them squealed, jumping around like a bunch of teenage girls that just received some juicy gossips. Hyungwon rolled his eyes at them, sighing loudly. 

"Get back to work you two,"

Hyungwon internally cursed at his two part-timers for getting that image into his head. When he said a kiss from Minhyuk would be nice, he meant it in a way that Eunwoo and Yeosang would stop pestering about it. He didn't expect to actually fantasize about Minhyuk kissing him. 

Now everywhere he went, no matter what he did, the image of Minhyuk kissing him was always at the back of his mind. While he was tending to the flowers; when he was preparing the flower arrangements for the upcoming wedding; while he was tucked in bed back at home after a long day at work, he was constantly thinking about it. And it left him with a blushing face. 

Even right now, as he stood at the venue of the upcoming reception he was preparing with Minhyuk, ordering the centerpieces to be brought out, he thought of kissing Minhyuk. 

He shouldn't be thinking about this during work. Especially with Minhyuk just a few feet away from him. He shouldn't be thinking about this ever really. It was not good for the rapid beating of his heart, neither the increasing red colouring his face. 

"Where to put this?" Hyungwon snapped out of it when one of the helpers called for him. 

"Ah, yeah, just place it where the blue tapes are," Hyungwon said, vaguely pointing at somewhere. 

The helper nodded his head, bringing down the centerpiece. "Are you okay though? You seem kinda feverish," 

Hyungwon let out a dry chuckle. "I'm fine. As soon as this finish, I'll head home," 

Him and Minhyuk haven't talked once ever since they arrived at the venue. Their interactions was limited to the occasional smiles and nods at each other when one of them passed by. Minhyuk was busy making sure everything was in place and perfect for the wedding, while Hyungwon was doing his part on making sure Minhyuk didn't freak out over any imperfections. 

They had been busy on their own, too absorped in their work that they didn't pay attention at their surrounding. Which probably explained why Hyungwon jumped when someone tapped on his shoulder as he was rearranging the flowers. 

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Minhyuk apologized, chuckling. 

"Yeah, a little. I was kinda lost in work, it's fine." Hyungwon replied. 

"It happens." Minhyuk nodded his head. He looked over Hyungwon's shoulders to see the flower arrangements. "I haven't had time to properly look at it, but the flower arrangements are beautiful, Hyungwon." 

"It's almost the same as the others you have seen," Hyungwon shrugged him off. 

"But that doesn't mean it isn't as stunning as the last," Minhyuk answered, looking at him. "They're beautiful, really. Thank you again for doing this." 

"It's my job, Minhyuk." 

Minhyuk smiled. "You want to take a break? I think the catering spared some food for us," 

Hyungwon followed him to a corner of the venue, where a table of food was prepared for the staffs. He took a glass of cola and a pastry puff on the other hand, leaning against the wall as he enjoyed the small meal. Minhyuk stood beside him, silent as he overlooked the venue. 

The reception was expected to happen early tomorrow morning. Hyungwon had came in the evening to prepare for it as they weren't sure if the preparations could be done on time tomorrow. Now it was late into the evening, stars decorating the night sky above them. He thought about how tired he was, being here for hours to prepare. But he looked to his side, seeing the tiredness painting Minhyuk's face, remembering he was here since early morning to prepare and had to be here early tomorrow to make sure everything was in order. 

"You must be tired," Hyungwon commented. 

Minhyuk looked at him, smiling tiredly but genuine. "A little, but not something I'm not used to." 

Hyungwon hummed, never having to experience such burden. He looked at the venue, everything coming to completion. 

"The set-up looks amazing." 

"I'm glad," Minhyuk breathed out. "I know I always demand for perfection but this, I wanted it to be more." 

"And why so?" 

"It's a friend's wedding." Minhyuk answered. "I've known them for a long time and when they finally decided on a day to tie the knot, I insisted that I want to plan their wedding." 

"You insisted?" Hyungwon asked, curious.

"They helped me a lot. I think I got here partially because of them as well. Kihyun had always made sure I take care of myself and Hoseok has always been like a brother to me. When I say I wanted to plan their wedding, they were defensive at first, knowing I already have a lot on my plate. But I insisted because in a way, I wanted to repay them. So they made me promise I'll make the best reception for them as long as they don't peek into what I have in mind," Minhyuk explained. 

"You know, I think they'll appreciate it even if you threw a small reception for them." 

Minhyuk laughed. "That's what they told me. And it's also why I decided to be extravagant about it. They've always been a lowkey type of couple, so I wanted them to have something big for their special day. They've been through a lot, and this is my way of telling them there's people who has their back." 

"And you're one of those people," Hyungwon pointed out. 

Minhyuk nodded his head. "I'm one of those people." He said. "So I want to say thank you, Hyungwon. When I walk into your shop again that day, I was kind of scared you wouldn't accept this job," 

Hyungwon scoffed. "Why? I've always accepted any job you give." 

"I don't know. A feeling? Fear, maybe." Minhyuk said. "I think I pushed my luck when I miraculously met you five years ago. So every time I went back, I'm afraid you would reject me," 

"Yet I didn't. And I would never. I like working with you," Hyungwon clarified. 

"I'll be saddened if you don't," Minhyuk replied, looking at him as he smiled. 

They fell into silence, watching how the lights glowed over the venue, accompanied by the illuminating moon. Some of the staffs were still finishing up the preparations and Hyungwon watched them carefully. 

"Do you have a formal suit, Hyungwon?" 

Hyungwon looked at him, blinking. "Pardon?" 

Minhyuk inhaled deeply before he turned towards Hyungwon, a light pink dusting his cheeks. "Do you have a formal suit, Hyungwon? Or anything acceptable to wear at a wedding reception?" 

"Um, yeah, I- I think I have one." Hyungwon mumbled out.

"Good. Wonderful. I- um, you know, as a wedding planner and a friend to the grooms I'm, obviously, invited to the wedding and whatnot," Minhyuk blabbered out. "And I was supposed to bring a plus one tomorrow. So I was thinking, if, you know, you're free tomorrow and wanna crash a wedding, maybe, you would like to be my plus one?" 

Hyungwon coughed, covering his face to hide the blush on his cheeks. "Well, I didn't really have plans for tomorrow. So I think I can crash that wedding with you as your plus one." 

"Cool, cool." Minhyuk muttered. He kicked his shoes against the floor. "I was thinking too, if you would like to uh, maybe eat some burgers at that burger place downtown after the reception. If you know, you're not a fan of fancy wedding appetisers." 

Hyungwon looked at the other, throat dry. Oh. Oh, now he got it. He understood where this was heading. 

"Yeah, I don't think I'm a fan of fancy wedding appetisers. I appreciate the desserts though. Burgers after that sound pleasing," Hyungwon replied. 

"That sounds like a plan then," 

"So is it a date?" 

Minhyuk coughed. "If you want it to be a date. Or a hangout between friends, that's cool too. I'm okay with anything." 

"Yeah, I think I prefer it as a date," 

Minhyuk looked at him, eyes wide and blushing. He grinned and they both fell into easy laughters. 

"I only have two suits though, one in black and one in navy." Hyungwon told him. "In case you want to match or something," 

Minhyuk giggled, happy as he reached out to hold Hyungwon's hand. "Wear the navy one. I think I have something in my closet to match yours,"


End file.
